


Sunshine

by the_dangerous_ginger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, It's just short and sad, Major character death - Freeform, There's not a lot I can say about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it.<br/>No going back.<br/>No fixing it.<br/>No second, third, or seventieth chances.<br/>This is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. If you find any, please let me know!  
> Enjoy the sadness...
> 
> ~K
> 
> Inspired by this post: http://justanaveragecinamonroll.tumblr.com/post/143213558497/oh-lordy

This is it.  
No going back.  
No fixing it.  
No second, third, or seventieth chances.  
This is the end.  
Castiel is a heavy weight in his arms, breathing shallowly but still breathing.  
He doesn't know what drove him to do this, but it doesn't matter.  
Dean's going to cherish this moment, and hope it becomes the black box tape that's played for the rest of eternity.  
He'd be okay with that.  
They stand in what's left of the battlefield, covered in ash and blood, swaying gently to a beat only they can hear.  
Cas is clutching tightly to the remnants of his shirt, face buried in the crook of Dean's neck.  
They both know what's coming.  
Before he even realizes it, he's crooning softly in the angel's ear.  
 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,"_  
The grip on his shirt tightens even more.  
 _"You make me happy when skies are gray,"_  
His voice is off key and watery, and there are tears streaming down his face.  
Dean doesn't care who sees.  
 _"You'll never know dear, how much I love you,"_  
A sob breaks loose from Cas's chest and Dean grips him tighter.   
The air pressure changes drastically and they both know it's time.  
He clings a little tighter and presses a kiss into Cas's dirty hair, then finishes the line.  
 _"Please don't take my sunshine awa-"_

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know!
> 
> ~K


End file.
